


I Guess You're Stuck With Me

by Keyshiano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Childbirth, Chronic Illness, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fertility Issues, Gender Roles, Jealous Derek, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyshiano/pseuds/Keyshiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, I don't need your wolfy-pain-sucky powers, I've been dealing with this since I was a twelve-year-old. I'm a twenty-four-year-old Omega, I'll be fine." <br/>The fic is on hiatus, as I'm in depth with another WIP :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Sterek shippers. What am I doing instead of studying and chores, you ask? I'm writing a fan-fiction. [WHICH IS MPREG IF YOU COULDN'T TELL BY THE TAGS]  
> Here, I'm going to break down the laws of physics in this fic:  
> -Omega males have PERIODS! Isn't that lovely! They have 2 "Time of the Months!"  
> -An Omega can get pregnant outside of heat, but during heat is their most fertile time.  
> -Beta males cannot get preggers.  
> -Yes, the babies WILL come out of an Omega's ASS (Angle, side, side). That was a geometry joke. But I'm not kidding about natural birth. (Yes, they get periods and have a uterus, but a male omega's uterus leads to their backside).  
> -Omegas are seen as docile and submissive, especially during heat, which you'll see later in the fic. With that said, Omegas can't be without their Alphas for more than a month without spiraling into life-threatening depression.  
> -Omegas don't mate with other Omegas, they just can't.  
> -Other than that, Alphas have knots, are very possessive, and are nurturing to their Omega partners. Betas can mate with any gender.  
> **NOTE: STILES'S LAST NAME WAS CHANGED TO HALE DURING THEIR MARRIAGE/BONDING**

Stiles groaned in pain and shifted the heating pad lower under his abdomen to where he was cramping the worst. Derek was planted by the entrance of the kitchen, standing where he'd been exiled by Stiles after trying, in vain, to drain the pain from where he was most uncomfortable.

"Derek, I don't need your wolfy-pain-sucky powers, I've been dealing with this since I was a twelve years-old. I'm a twenty-four-year-old Omega, I'll be fine," Stiles told him sternly.

It was October 8th, and Stiles was on the third and most painful day of his period. Omega males, and women obviously, got periods. While an Alpha or Beta woman's period may last seven days, an Omega's lasted a week and a half. Usually, the blood stopped on day seven, but for the rest of the three days, large globs of slick produced, basically an Omega's body's way of telling them,"you're still an Omega." If that wasn't enough of a kick in the balls, Omegas usually had their heats a week after menstruation. The slick pads were worse than the menstruation pads—larger, thicker, and the most uncomfortable thing Stiles has ever had to keep between his legs. Stiles has taken birth control since he was in 9th grade, his periods being way too heavy and lasting too long. Although birth control helped reduce the fluid from his body, they didn't help ease the cramps. Derek, of course, hated the contraceptives, because they'd lessen the slick Stiles produced (as an Alpha, he loved his Omega's slick), and made Stiles smell of antibiotics. They also reduced the chance of conceiving, greatly.

Derek's wolf whined when he heard Stiles muffle a sob and saw him curl into himself, gripping the pillows that were littering the love-seat. Exhaling from his mouth roughly, Stiles hobbled off of the couch and headed up the stairs with a grimace laced on his face. He couldn't take any pain killers, because the birth control was already too strong for his Omega metabolism. Each step Stiles took, he paused and inhaled through his nose and out of his mouth. A sharp pain struck through him that made him crouch down on the seventh stair and nearly topple over.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, and tears began to make their way down his red face. Derek quickly jumped from his spot and ran over to Stiles, immediately draining the pain. He hissed when he felt the pain of Stiles's cramp reach his own abdomen.

They stayed like that for a while—balled up and holding each other while Derek took the pain—until Stiles released himself from the almost painful grip. "Thanks, babe," Stiles sighed and kissed Derek chastely as he got up, "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up before 7 so I can make dinner."

Stiles settled into the coolness of the bed and waited for it to warm up. Soon after Stiles was guzzled up between the many sheets, Derek came into their room quietly with Stiles's forgotten heating pad and some comfort foods, which consisted of a variety of dark chocolates and multiple bottled waters. Stiles smiled gratefully. _"I love you,"_ Stiles mouthed.

"I love you, too. Get some rest." Stiles nodded and moved so he could sleep comfortably with the heating pad plastered around his midsection. Derek watched as Stiles drifted off. He reached for his cellphone and texted Melissa.

_Melissa, it's Derek. I think I'm gonna set up an appointment for Stiles to get checked out._  

Within minutes, Derek's phone rang, a picture of Melissa with John at her side, smiling fondly.

"Hey, Melissa—"

"Derek, what's wrong with my son?" Because, of course, Stiles's dad had read the text. Derek sighed internally.

"John. It's..Stiles is..on his period this week, and his cramps have been extremely severe. He's been getting really tired and a bit aggressive when I try to take some of his pain away. He nearly fell down the stairs from the pain, and when he _did_ allow me to help him, it was some of the worse pain I've felt in a while," Derek explained with apparent concern. The line was quiet, save for Melissa whispering a timid, "what's going on?"

"I thought.." John began and sighed, "I thought Stiles was on birth control?"

Derek was pacing now.

"He is, but it does absolutely nothing to his cramps. I'm not at all comfortable knowing he's in all this pain. It can't be normal." John grunted on the over the phone.

"It isn't normal. Stiles's mother had an Endometriosis problem." Derek inhaled sharply as he silently waited for the sheriff to continue. "Claudia..it caused her to be infertile. She couldn't have anymore children after Stiles, and it eventually became too painful for her to conceive. That and the dementia.." John stopped talking and Derek heard the phone shift.

"Derek, it's me." Melissa. "There's no guarantee that Stiles has Endometriosis. It's extremely rare for Omegas to be infertile, but we should definitely get him checked out. We're booked right now with it being flu season and all, but I'll try to fit him in on the 14th. That's when the Omega specialist is in. That's the earliest I can get you."

Derek nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is there _anything_ I can do in the meantime?"

"You can try being intimate with him." Derek heard John groan in the background. "An orgasm is always a good relief for Omegas. Don't tell Stiles I said that, though. He'd get all 'Stop gender-stereotyping!' But it's only the truth," Melissa huffed. "That, and the other obvious relief mechanisms." _Being intimate.. _Shit!__

"Shit!" Derek swore, "Stiles's heat is next week!"

"Mm.." Melissa started, "as long as he's here before his heat, we'll be fine."

Derek soon got off the phone and began to clean around the house. The Hales' home was large. During their engagement, Stiles made sure to let Derek know that he wanted a big house. _"For future cubs,"_ he said. Derek had obviously been on board with that reason. Multiple rooms were disheveled. The den, the living room, the office. Derek started to clean the den where Stiles had left the TV playing Richie Wilson's Talk Show. Richard Wilson was an Omega who made it on big time television—something Omegas were not known for was being famous. Stiles looked up to him. After cleaning, Derek started dinner. He made something easy for Stiles's stomach. Wholewheat pasta with nettle pesto was one of Stiles's favorite things to eat during his shark-week, or wolf-week, he'd called it before. After dinner was made and Derek finished cleaning the office, it'd been nearing to 7.

As if on cue, Stiles's heart beat picked up, signalling his wake. Derek listen as Stiles walked downstairs, looking somewhat better, but midriff still adorned in the heating pad.

"You made dinner." Stiles said, surprisingly monotone.

"I did.." Derek said as he tentatively approached his husband.

"I said _I_ would, though. I said to wake me up at 7 so I could make dinner for the both of us. I wanted to do it, Derek. Just because I'm on my period and my cramps are a bit strong doesn't mean I'm not capable of providing for my family!"

Derek was amazed at how strongly Stiles felt about the dinner, especially since Derek made on of his favorites.

"Stiles, I was just trying to help—"

"Well don't help! I'm not useless, Derek! I'm not useless!" Tears were burning around the rims of Stiles's eyes. His eyebrows were arched as if he were about to start bawling, and judging by his red face, he was.

"Come here," Derek gestured, arms open in invitation for Stiles to retreat to. Stiles quickly cascaded on the linoleum floor into his Alpha, burying his face into the crook of Derek's neck.

"God, I don't know what's wrong with me, Der." Derek ran his hand through Stiles's hair and pushed his short bangs back.

"I made an appointment with Melissa for the 14th. She said that's when the Omega specialist is available." Stiles's face scrunched at Derek's words 'Omega Specialist'.

"Derek, what if something is wrong with me? What if..what if— _ _"__ Derek kissed his Omega to silence him. Stiles bit Derek's lip causing the wolf to draw back. "I told you not to silence me with kisses, Sourwolf." Derek smiled with a smugness.

"And _I_ told __you__ not to call me 'Sourwolf.' _"_ They ate their dinner and cuddled for the rest of the night while watching a few Halloween movies that were showing on TV.

On October 14th, a Wednesday, they drove to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Stiles was on the ninth day of his period, which meant it was the second day of his slick production. Derek insisted on rescheduling their appointment to next month, his wolf not wanting anyone else to smell it, but Stiles quickly dismissed the thought. Stiles signed his legal name and reason for coming on the lines provided, given to him by the receptionist. Derek held his hand when the nurse called up an 'M. Hale,' more so, because his Alpha instincts were reacting to the replenishing slick between Stiles's thighs. The nurse weighed Stiles and took his height and temperature. The whole transaction was short and quiet. Stiles couldn't stop shaking even if he tried. "Stiles, everything is going to go perfectly. You're worrying too much."

Looking towards his Alpha, Stiles sighed. "I don't like hospitals. I just so happen to have a natural reaction of shaking. And 'perfect' —definitely not a word to use to describe any events in my life."

Derek and Stiles held hands. The doctor entered and Stiles jumped. Derek got up to shake the doctor's hand, respectfully.

"Whoa there, someone is nervous. I'm Omega Specialist, Dennis McConnell, I'll be assisting you today," Dr. McConnell looked directly to Stiles, "can you explain to me why you're here today?" Stiles and Derek's eyes both widened. Usually, it was protocol for the Alpha to answer for their Omegas during doctor visits.

"I've been having severe menstrual cramps..really severe. I'm not able to take pain medications because of the prescription of birth control I was given. The dosage is already exceedingly strong. They were hesitant to give it to me with my combined high blood pressure—which is hereditary. My Alpha and I have also tried being intimate, but it's been very uncomfortable on my part. We haven't been able to finish fast enough to reach climax without me being in pain." Stiles explained while Derek rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, let's check that now, shall we?"

Stiles nodded and squeezed the hand holding his own. Shivering when the coolness of heart monitor cuff embraced his forearm, he breathed shakily as the cuff tightened. When the reading was finished, the doctor looked contemplative.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, swallowing thickly.

"Mr. Hale, your blood pressure is 167/80, which is bordering a hypertensive crisis. A regular heart rate is read at 120/80. Usually, we only see these heart rates with unmated or separated Omegas." He turned to Derek. "Mr. Hale, as an Alpha, I suspect you're doing everything in your power to tend to your Omega's needs?"

Derek nodded attentively. "Always."

The doctor shared a look with Stiles that made the Derek want to snarl at him.

"I assume, then, that it's your nervousness. I'll give you a list of recommendations for stress relief. Now, we'll ask some general questions."

Stiles's face was burning by the end of the general questioning. He was asked several questions about his slick performance, to which Derek supplied answers dutifully. The doctor moved them to another room. An OB/GYN physician joined Dr. McConnell in the examination.

Upon her entering the exam room, she made Stiles undress, which was embarrassing, considering how when he pulled his underwear down, a long string of slick formed.

"Sorry.." Stiles stammered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Derek and Dr. McConnell both stated. The obstetrician, Andrea, a lovely looking brunette, helped Stiles lay down comfortably and put his legs up on stirrups.

"There's a cover sheet we can provide if you're uncomfortable in any way, shape or form. Derek put the offered cover over Stiles's shivering, naked body.

"I love you," Stiles mouthed. They leaned to kiss each other meaningfully. The OB/GYN introduced the instruments that'd be used, and after properly sanitizing, began a pelvic exam for Stiles. The metal speculum was cold as it entered Stiles. He was swabbed several times, but the doctors always made sure to ask if he was comfortable and gave warnings to any excess pressure that may ensue.

"I'm going to press on a spot on your a side of your walls, Mr. Hale. Please tell me if you feel any mild discomfort or pain. This is crucial for the exam."

Something, an extremely sharp, yet, dull pain, was felt in Stiles's inner walls. Stiles gasped a high pitch whine and pushed his legs from the stirrups.

"Stop! Stop!" Stiles cried.

Derek growled, eyes reddening and fangs itching to come through his gums. He ran to Stiles, who was crying steadily, now. The speculum was still in Stiles's body, as Stiles was so quick to retreat from the pain.

"Derek," he gulped, "Derek, get it out, get it out. _Please!"_

Derek was careful not to hurt his Omega as he eased the tool out, which wasn't so hard with help of the slick and..blood.

Blood.

"What's happening?!" Derek yelled, fangs jumbling his speech.

"Mr. Hale, your husband's lining tissue that would normally protect an Omega's uterus is on his outside layer, which is where it doesn't belong. It's very swollen and is nearing his cervix. Unfortunately, this is, in fact, Endometriosis. He also has a cyst blocking his Fallopian Tube that is forming scar tissue. All in all, this is what's causing his severe pain. The bleeding is being caused by the pressure of the contracted uteran tissue. I'm sorry to say, but if you're trying to conceive or are thinking about it future-wise, I'd say the chances are nearing to impossible."

Endometriosis is incurable, but there are pain reliefs and cures for the symptoms of Endometriosis..these may collide with the already exsisting medications. As for his heat.."

Stiles stopped listening then. The words spoken by his doctor were unheard. All he could focus on was the distraught look on his Alpha's face. He _was_ useless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I procrastinated writing this for the sake of binge watching Tokyo Ghoul. I hope you guys had a happy rest of the year 2015! (Did that make sense?)

Dr. McConnell and Andrea left quickly to give the couple a moment to themselves after the discussion of threats Stiles’s condition could bring. Flipping through the many pamphlets of medical information and antibiotics prescribed, Derek sighed and finally turned to face his Omega. His Omega who was staring absently at the tiles on the floors with tears falling every now and again. Derek had opened and shut his mouth several times, wanting to comfort his husband, yet not knowing what to say first, where to start.

“I want to go home, please.” He barely heard the small voice uttered from the other side, yet nodded anyway. Clothes were piled from when Stiles had to undress, and as Derek tried to help pick them up, Stiles batted his hands away. About ten minutes later, another nurse came in with a wheelchair to escort them out and to the parking lot. Hospital policy. It was around 12pm when they returned home from picking up information about multiple prescribed medicines—Gonadotropin Therapy, hormone treatments, anti-inflammatories, acetaminophens and the list goes on.

“I have to go into work around 2 o’ clock, Stiles.”

Just _Stiles._ No cute, little pet names this time.

Stiles nodded as Derek unlocked the front door and sighed heavily as he put down the semi-thick stack of papers. Stiles’s pants were full of slick, so he went to get a pad and play the rest of the day by ear, in bed. He was spiraling into a fatigue and the stress of his upcoming heat was taking a toll on him, bigger than Derek could probably sense.

Stiles's fist clenched together in hopes of stopping any oncoming tears. He was too hot, and not the good kind of hot—not the Heat kind. The laundry basket was piled up in the corner of their bedroom to his right. Stiles took his sweatsuit off and threw them in the basket. Opening the door to the washing machine, Stiles decided that he was going to do everything in his power to have the house clean before his husband got home—like a good Omega. He was left in only ratty, loose boy shorts, the typical attire that an Omega would wear on their period. Going to the bathroom to collect the dirty cloths and towels and exchange them for fresh ones for the week, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw what Derek viewed as, "beautiful." 

A lithe, pale boy with a too-sharp Cupid's Bow for his too-plump lips. Moles were placed in various random spots on his body. Some spots that only his Alpha knew about. Some clustered, and some spaced out. Some too big, and some small enough that there was absolutely no point of them being there. Thick eyebrows that were dark and long, almost touching the edges of his hairline. As a child, Stiles's family would always compliment him on his auburn eyes, saying how an Alpha would love them one day. All Stiles saw were average brown eyes that he'd hoped would grow into his face by the time he'd hit puberty, but alas, they were still large and distracting on his pale face. Stiles could admire his body, if not his face, though. Lots of Omega girls were jealous of him back in high school because of his lean figure. The only time Stiles would gain any pounds was a few days before his heat started, when he'd get cravings of everything he'd even eaten (which would be starting any minute now). At least not being able to have children wouldn't mess up his physique.   

_Bzzz!_

Jumping hard and nearly slipping, Stiles went to go turn the washing machine dial. He'd been so distracted by critiquing himself, that he didn't notice how much time went by. By 4pm, Stiles was hungry, and Derek wouldn't be getting off of work until late tonight. In fact, Stiles was probably the only one not working, except maybe Allison who worked from home. Stiles picked up the cool house phone—yes, they _still_ had one (Derek said it sounded clearer than cellphones— and rubbed it over his heated face before dialing. It rang many times before going to voicemail. 

" _Hey, this is Allison Argent, I'm sorry I missed you. Leave me a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you later, thanks!"_

 

"What the hell," Stiles grumbled. Angrily punching the dials, Stiles called Scott, knowing the Alpha would pick up unless a case of urgency.

 

_"Hey, Stiles, what's up?"_

 

"Scott, buddy, baby, I need you to get me the biggest bucket of coffee ice cream you can find, but I also want a caramel frappé from McDonald's. While you're at McDonald's, you need to get me large fries. Ask to  _super-size_ it. Wait—do they do that still? Anyway, they  _must_ be hot, okay? So, lets review. Coffee ice cream, caramel frappé, and _super-sized_ fries. When you get here, I might need you to fry some bacon." 

 

" _First off, I don't think Derek would want you calling_ me  _baby, Stiles. Speaking of, where_ is  _he? i'm not your Alpha."_

 

"Although that may be true..that kind of hurt, Scottie." 

 

" _Are you in heat or something? Do you have heat-brain?"_

 

"Scott? You hear that? That's my tummy growling, 'nneh, give me some food, nneh,' and I'm not happy about it. Be here in less than twenty minutes, because if it gets to thirty minutes, that'd be half of an hour, and that makes it seem like it  _is_ an hour. And I need it before I watch my show—"

 

" _Stiles, I get it, I'm coming, hell, you're worse than Allison."_

 

"Well, duh. She's not an Omega, idiot. I'll text you the list, just in case. Bye, sweet friend O' mine!"

Stiles hung up after that and thought it'd be best to stay on the couch until Scott arrived.

It was 4:30pm.

Tears began to spill from Stiles's eyes as the cable box showed that it was nearing 5:15.

 

                                          **                                                      

Stiles was no werewolf, but he could recognize the vibrating noise of a car pulling into the driveway. When the sound got closer and he began to hear country music playing fuzzily in the background, he jumped up from the couch and yanked open the door. It wasn't quite daylight's savings time yet, so it was still bright when Stiles nearly caused Scott to spill all the food he was carrying. Stiles, being the lovely, strong Omega he was, pounced on the food and quickly speed walked it back into the house. 

After all the food was splayed out on the counter, Stiles went for the fries first. Scott's lucky they were hot.

"You're lucky these fries are hot! You are so late, I should put mountain ash on you so you can't move your body at all. You'll just lay there and be stuck there. Probably. I don't know how that works."

Scott put his hands up in defense and back up. "Dude, that's making me feel..itchy..stop talking about it. Anyway, there was a long line in McDonald's and I had to pay extra—"

 

"Scotty don't you ever stop talking? I'm trying to eat." Stiles said with his mouth full of fries, taking many in his mouth before even finishing the previous ones.

 

Scott sniffed the air and backed away as his eyes widened a fraction. "Maybe I shouldn't be here..you..smell."

 

Frowning with his lips puckered, Stiles snorted, "I smell like _what_? I just washed clothes."

 

"Stiles, you're not even wearing clothes! You practically ran outside naked! You smell like.. _that_." Scott pointed downwards, avoiding Stiles's eyes. 

 

Staring at Scott with a bored expression before finally looking down, Stiles reddened immensely. 

 

"Yeah—yes—out—get out." Stiles sputtered, as he was unable to control his embarrassment.

 

Scott was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish out of water.

 

"Now!" Stiles yelled while he struggled to stand still without releasing any..fluids.

 

The front door shut with a slam that shook the house, and Scott drove away quickly.

                                                                                                                   **  
Derek worked part-time with the Sheriff unveiling problems that only a Supernatural could have once a week, along with his full-time job. Stiles never liked they days Derek had his late nights. It usually ended with him coming home to pristine conditions. It was around 11pm when he pulled into their driveway. It was weird seeing black skid marks on their tan driveway. Derek tried to keep the front of the house looking neat, along with the back. Scott McCall's scent was faintly in the air, and that made Derek a bit stiff. In fact, Scott wasn't the only thing he could smell..

_Mate._

Derek quickly fumbled with his key ring, flipping through several to get to the right one. Upon opening the door, Derek's eyes bled a furious, deep scarlet color. The kitchen was a mess of foods. The counters were covered in water due to a giant tub of ice cream that was left there to melt. The smell that made the hair on Derek's neck stand up, though, was  _his._  Tiny drops of Stiles's slick littered the wooden kitchen floor and led up to the stairs, where he could hear an erratic heartbeat. 

Dropping everything as if it were on fire, Derek ran up the stairs half-shifted, skipping most of the steps. The heartbeat got closer and louder, along with a muffled sound of stressed moan. Their bedroom door was closed, and Derek swallowed hard before twisting the knob.

His own heart began beating frantically as he saw Stiles,  _his_ Omega, naked on the king-size bed they shared. The Omega was on his belly on one of the Derek's pillows with three fingers stuffed in himself. His eyes were tightly closed and his head was pressed forward and the bed sheets that were damp with sweat, only coming up a few times to breathe before the pressure got too much and he needed to put his head down again. The high-pitched mewling sounds Stiles was making as he rubbed his self against the bed were making Derek's knees weak. 

Slamming the rest of the door open, Derek stepped forward as Stiles's eyes shot open, craning his neck at the sound, with hot tears in his eyes as he shouted continuously for Derek, cumming all over the freshly washed sheets.

 _"_ Derek! Derek! _Alpha!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THIS HAS ANY MAJOR TYPOS, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME. :)) [I KNOW I DIDNT TOUCH ON STILES'S ENDO MUCH THIS CHAPTER--THERES A REASON]

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, and if you feel as so I deserve them, kudos! Also, it won't let me style the text (italicize, etc., so I'll find a way to fix that. Until next update!


End file.
